1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus detects a boundary between page images in a document image scanned from a document on which a combination of plural page images has been printed as one page, and determines a combination quantity (N of N-in-1 printing) on the basis of the detected boundary.
When a slide image or the like is printed with a specific printing layout by specific presentation material editing software that builds a slide image, the printed matter may include an object other than the slide image, and therefore it is difficult to properly identify a printing layout such as a combination quantity from a document image obtained from the printed matter.
For example, when Microsoft PowerPoint prints a slide image as 3-in-1 handout printing, the obtained printed matter includes three slide images and ruled line sets for note entry in one page so as to associate the ruled line sets with the respective slide images. This printed matter includes three slide images and three ruled line sets in one page and consequently it is possible to improperly identify that the combination quantity is six.
Further, for example, when Microsoft PowerPoint performs note printing, the obtained printed matter includes one slide image and a note (a text) associated with the slide image in one page. This printed matter includes one slide image and one text in one page and consequently it is possible to improperly identify that the combination quantity is two.